1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to connectors for structurally and electrically connecting circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of circuit boards and circuit board connectors are used in computer systems. The main circuit board (“main board”) of a PC or server is commonly referred to as a motherboard, which has a plurality of electronic components connected by electrical communication pathways. Motherboard components include processors, drive controllers, video controllers, primary memory, interrupt controllers, and BIOS, as well as electronic connectors for interfacing with additional components. Electronic connectors are typically included with a motherboard for connecting additional circuit boards, such as a “daughter card,” to provide electronic communication (i.e. the transfer of power and signal information) between the motherboard and the circuit boards to be connected. The terms “daughter card” and “daughter board” may refer to an extension or “daughter” of a motherboard or other main board. A daughter board may include plugs, sockets, pins, or connectors for attaching still other boards to the daughter card.
As electronic packaging becomes increasingly dense, the number and density of high-speed electronic connectors increases. Consequently, the mechanical integrity of circuit boards and supporting infrastructure is limited, such as in the case of thin blade servers. Such circuit boards and infrastructure may be prone to failure due to the relatively high mating forces between components, such as between two circuit boards. Conventional electronic connectors typically include two connector members each having an array of mating terminals or pins that are frictionally joined with one another as a result of mechanically coupling the two connector members. Thus, the forces required to mechanically connect the two connector members includes the force required to frictionally join a large number of mating terminals. Connecting the two connector members of a conventional connector, therefore, typically requires pressing one connector member into engagement with the other connector member. This step applies forces to the circuit boards being connected, as well as to any supporting structure for the two circuit boards. These forces and relative movement between the connector members and circuit boards being connected can damage the circuit boards or supporting structures. Furthermore, the individual pins on one connector are prone to damage if misaligned with the mating pins on the opposing connector prior to joining the circuit boards.
Therefore, improved connectors for electronic circuit boards are needed. One aspect to be improved may be to minimize the force required to connect two circuit boards, to minimize the resulting stresses placed on the two circuit boards and supporting structures. Increasing the reliability and durability of connectors would also be desirable.